Citrus: Laberinto
by VladalV
Summary: Las traiciones no es algo de lo que Yuzu este exenta
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Harumi tiene un romance secreto con Mei, mientras que siente como la culpa la consume por ver a su mejor amiga derramar lagrimas por Mei

Yuzu buscando salida de todo esto, se refugia tras un instrumento musical o un deporte

"se siente bien sentirme como antes de conocerte, al menos por un rato"


	2. Algebra

Las clases terminaron, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, los rayos del sol golpeaban las calles acompañados de una briza de viento agradable

\- hoy... tengo que quedarme a trabajar aquí, sera mejor que vuelvas a casa - Mei guardaba sus cosas

-pero, dijiste que hoy no habría trabajo -

\- pues parece que me e equivocado -Mei y su actitud cortante como siempre

\- eh...bueno esta bien - el decaimiento de animo de Yuzu era evidente,pero a Mei parece no importarle

Yuzu antes de irse fue al baño a mojarse la cara, estaba algo cansada, unos momentos después Harumi, la mejor amiga de Yuzu entraría también

\- Hola Harumi, ¿también te vas? -

Harumi la miro con un rostro no tan normal de ella

\- em...no me quedare a... un repaso de álgebra - dijo con su mirada fija en Yuzu

\- ¿no habías pasado esa materia ya? - pregunto la rubia sintiéndose un poco rara por la mirada de su acompañante

-si claro, pero... quiero aprender a hacer... ya sabes... todos esos problemas - Harumi se veía algo rara

\- ...omm.. bueno claro... entonces, hasta luego - Yuzu salio del baño

de camino a casa se preguntaba por que Harumi tenia que estarse quedando a esa clase, van dos semanas consecutivas

\- bueno, supongo que matemáticas no le va muy bien - dijo Yuzu riendo un poco, pero dejo de reír al recordar la expresión en la cara de Harumi

era una expresión no muy segura, como de nervios, intentando esconder algo

\- estas exagerando, Harumi es así - dijo Yuzu bostezando


	3. Tiempo perdido

ya eran las 6 de la tarde, la escuela estaba totalmente vacía, todos se fueron...a excepciona de dos personas, quienes estaban besándose apasionadamente en la oficina

¿te suena familiar?

Mei besaba el cuello de la persona que Yuzu consideraba su "mejor amiga"

Harumi muy en el fondo sentia que no podría soportar mucho tiempo tal secreto

\- dime...¿esta es tu primera vez? - decía Mei aun besando a Harumi

antes de seguir con tal acto, el teléfono de Harumi sonó, se trataba de Mitsuko quien preguntaba donde rayos estaba

-lo siento estaba... fui al parque a jugar un rato - decía Harumi agitada

\- ¿tu corriendo?, ¿a quien quieres engañar? - Mitsuko era un problema pues puede descubrirla

\- si enserió ya voy a casa - Harumi colgó y empezó a vestirse nuevamente

\- ¿no vamos a terminar eso? - dijo Mei con el dedo indice en sus labios

\- ¿estas loca?, casi me descubren debo irme - Harumi tomo sus cosas y salio casi corriendo

\- estúpida - dijo Mei

se quedo un rato con su dedo indice en su boca y después se puso de pie acomodando su camiseta

\- ella es tan accesible como lo es Yuzu -

por la ventana vio como Harumi salia a toda prisa con su bicicleta

\- tal vez...sea hora de...dejar de jugar con ella - Mei tomo su portafolios

\- creo que ella realmente me agrada -

Harumi iba como rayo por las calles, pero se detuvo en el mercado comprar una botella de agua para que Mitsuko no sospechara

pero apenas entro se topo cara a cara con Yuzu

\- vaya, ¿apenas has salido? - dijo la carismática rubia

\- em... no no, fui a pasear por ahí después de salir - dijo Harumi con una sonrisa falsa

\- vaya, claro, debo irme hasta luego - Yuzu le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, si bien eso no es bien visto en publico, en ese momento no había nadie mirando

Harumi solo la miro

después de comprar su botella de agua llego a casa, Mitsuko la regaño por llegar tarda, pero todo había valido la pena

...o no?

mientras tanto Mei llego a casa

\- bienvenida Mei como te a ido? - dijo Yuzu

\- bien - fue todo lo que contesto

Yuzu solo bajo la mirada

\- oh... genial... la cena esta ahí, provecho - Yuzu camino hacia su habitación

\- ¿no cenaras? - pregunto Mei

\- no, buenas noches - seguido Yuzu se fue a su habitación

ella se acostó mirando hacia la ventana

\- ¿que puedo hacer para que me ames como yo te amo? - pensaba Yuzu

\- ¿o es que debo resignarme? -  
 **_°**

Al día siguiente Yuzu estaba decidida a dejar sus sentimientos aun lado y levantar notas, hacer algo mas productivo

presto total atención a las clases, ya cerca de la hora de salida, habia un par de chicas hablando de un evento que se celebrara dentro de poco

\- habrá un concurso de canto, ¿participaras? -

\- ¡claro que si! - decían unas chicas tras el lugar de Yuzu

\- ¿concurso de canto? - pensó Yuzu

\- bien, es todo por hoy, tengan buenas tardes - dijo el profesor

saliendo Yuzu tomo un folleto del evento

\- pero si hay varias cosas - dijo mirando el folleto

se trataba de actividades que la escuela implementaría y se veían bastante bien

\- genial - decía la rubia sin despegar su mirada del folleto

todo iba bien, las chicas de la escuela empezaban a salir

\- h rayos olvide mi sudadera - dijo Yuzu ya casi en la salida, ella corrió hacia su salón pues Himeko solo le dio un poco de tiempo, ahí estaba sudadera en su lugar del salon

\- bien, ahora si - dijo contenta Yuzu

pero esa sonrisa se apagaría de inmediato al ver que del salón del consejo estudiantil, se escuchaban leves gemidos

al abrir un poco la puerta ahi estaban Harumi desnuda jadeando, y el motivo de esos jadeos estaría lamiendo su zona intima

la rubia trago saliva sin poder decir nada

\- ¡Tardas mucho Aihara Yuzu! - dijo Himeko desde el pasillo

Yuzu no dijo nada solo se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a Himeko confundida

Yuzu llego a casa con el corazón roto, ella estaba llena de ira, rabia, tristeza

\- ¡de que sirvo todo! - cayo de rodillas llorando

\- ¡de que sirvió perder mi tiempo contigo maldición! -

\- todo fue tiempo perdido, un maldito año perdido - intentaba calmar sus lagrimas pero es que simplemente no podía

\- definitivamente, es hora de buscar un nuevo camino - dijo aun llorando poniéndose de pie

mas tarde llegaría Mei, le resulto extraño no ser recibida por Yuzu en la cocina, todo estaba apagado

unas horas antes Yuzu llamaría a su madre pidiéndole permiso de quedarse en casa de Matsuri, a lo que ella no tuvo ningún problema

Mei intento llamar a Yuzu, pero su llamada no era contestada, sus mensajes tampoco, parece que...o Yuzu dio de baja su teléfono, o la a bloqueado

\- bien, como sea - dicho eso Mei salio a comprar algo para comer


	4. Cambios

Al siguiente dia  
_°

\- Yuzu no me contesta...- dijo la gyaru algo nerviosa

\- porque mierda tuve que meterme con Mei porque - decía tomándose de la cabeza

\- yo amo a Yuzu la amo, con todo mi ser, la amo tanto y la traicione -

el maestro entro y nombro lista, misteriosamente a Yuzu no la menciono

\- profesor, se salto a Yuzuko - dijo una chica de atrás

\- Aihara Yuzu pidió ir al salón A del otro edificio -

\- vaya, que mal - decían las chicas

\- ¿porque se habrá ido Yuzu? - Mei y Harumi pensaron lo mismo

Mei miro a su compañera Maruta con cara de "voy a matarte si no me dices"

Yuzu pidió de rodillas a Maruta que no les dijera su motivo de cambio

Himeko y Maruta solo se miraron

ya en el consejo estudiantil Maruta e Hime hablan de ese mismo tema

\- pero, Maru, ¿porque Yuzu se cambio de salón?, tenia problemas o algo? - decía Himeko poniendo atención

\- pues...Yuzu menciono algo sobre...Mei y Harumi... parece ser algo bastante personal porque... bueno ya sabes, podría jurar que aguanto dejar caer algunas lagrimas - dijo Maruta comiendo un par de dulces

\- me pregunto que estará pasando - dijo Himeko en un suspiro

la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Mei con una mirada que atravesó a Maruta se veía bastante enfadada

-Porque no me notificaste el cambio de Yuzu - dijo Mei enojada

\- ¿para que? Presidenta, a usted nunca le intereso Yuzu a pesar de que ella hacia lo mejor para usted, ¿y que recibió a cambio?, solo despotismo de parte tuya, no se que le hayan hecho tu y Harumi, pero esta vez fueron muy lejos - Maruta se armo de valor

\- haber haber tranquilizas - Himeko se puso en medio evitando que se pelearan

\- Mei, ¿que es eso que paso con Yuzu? - Himeko la miro confundida

\- eso no es algo que les importe -

\- pues ayer... tu y Harumi estaban aquí solas, muy agitadas por cierto, Yuzu salio de aquí con lagrimas en los ojos, no sera que... -

\- CALLATE - grito Mei enfurecida impidiendo terminar la oración de Himeko

\- así que, mientras Yuzu hacia todo por ti, tu te tragabas a Taniguchi - dijo Maruta apretando sus puños

\- eso no es verdad... ¿o si Mei? - dijo Himeko sin creerlo aun


	5. Concurso

_**/por la noche/**_

\- mamá, decidí que me haré independiente -

\- ¿Yuzu que tonterías dices? - la madre de ambas chicas se puso de pie

\- e pensado que debo empezar a vivir sola, pues no siempre dependeré de ti - dijo Yuzu dejando el plato de la cena

\- y donde viviras? - dijo Ume algo asustada aun

\- los padres de Matsuri no estarán cerca de 6 meses, así que ella me pidió quedarme con Matsuri hasta entonces -

\- no pued - hablo Mei

\- y bueno, no hay problema verdad? - dijo Yuzu uniendo la palma de sus manos suplicando ignorando completamente a Mei

\- pues... debería hablar con la mamá de Matsuri sobre eso - dijo la mayor bebiendo cafe

\- ya lo hice, y dijo que me lo agradecería muchísimo -

\- bien, siendo asi... adelante, pero cualquier emergencia no dudes en llamarme a mi o a Mei - la ama de casa dio su aprobación

\- claro, te llamare si acontece algo - Yuzu se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación

Mei cerro la puerta de la habitación

\- tu no te vas a ninguna parte -

\- ¿quien va a impedírmelo? - es la primera vez que Yuzu le dirige una mirada fria a Mei, cosa que la incomodo un poco

\- olvidate de irte a revolcar con esa mocosa -

\- ¿me lo dices tu?, ¿no te has mordido la lengua? - Yuzu empezaba a sentir un desprecio hacia Mei, uno que crecía a medida que pasaban las horas

Mei cruzo sus brazos

\- no se de que hablas -

\- como sea, muévete -

\- no te iras a ninguna parte - Mei tiro en la cama a Yuzu

\- como no me sueltes te juro que te tumbare un diente - decía Yuzu perdiendo poco a poco el autocontrol

\- ¿te han dicho que tienes unos ojos divinos? - Mei beso su cuello

\- suéltame desgraciada suéltame - decía Yuzu entre dientes para no gritar

\- ¿ no es eso lo que querías?, ¿no querías hacerlo conmigo? - Mei metía su mano por debajo del pantalón de Yuzu

cuando Yuzu sintió que Mei puso su mano debajo de sus bragas ella le solto una buena bofetada a Mei causando que se cayera de la cama

\- ni siquiera me toques con esas manos que seguro ya estuvieron dentro de otras -

\- ¿estas enojada porque me tire a tu mejor amiga en lugar de ti? ¿es eso? -

\- te lo deje bastante claro, yo no quiero nada contigo, no tengo interés en ti -dijo Mei limpiando su sangre de la nariz

\- y si no quieres nada conmigo porque me detienes - dijo Yuzu super enfadada

\- no quiero ser tu novia, pero tampoco quiero verte con esa mocosa - eso ultimo se lo dijo con un toque dulce

\- por mi puedes irte al demonio Mei Aihara, maldigo la hora en la que me enamore de ti - Yuzu tomo sus cosas y se salio

mientras que Mei en el suelo soltó una pequeña risa

\- ya volverá -

 _ **_°  
Por la mañana**_

\- bueno, el concurso de música sera el mes que viene, así que prepárense muy bien chicas - __dijo una maestra antes de salir de clase

\- me había olvidado de eso -dijo Yuzu

\- es un concurso internacional vaya, que genial - dijo con su típica cara de emoción

\- hola YuzuPon, ¿que hace por aquí? - saludo la misteriosa Shiraho

\- hola!, me cambie de aula, me agradaba mas esta - Yuzu sonreía

\- vaya...interesante -

\- ¿entraras al concurso de música? - pregunto la rubia

\- pensaba hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerlo sola -

\- si quieres puedes entrar con nosot...- se quedo callada de golpe

Harumi y Mei de ahora en adelante están fuera de su vida

\- nosot...em conmigo, Himeko y Maruta, creo que Nene también vendrá -

\- oh, vaya - Shiraho se vio mas aliviada en ese aspecto

\- siendo así, entonces lo haré -

\- genial - dijo Yuzu con entusiasmo


	6. Visita

\- Bueno, si quieres puedes dormir ahí - Matsuri apunto al sofá

\- pero estoy de visita deberías tener un lugar para mi - dijo Yuzu

\- es verdad...- Matsuri la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación

\- el suelo tiene alfombra estarás cómoda ahí - Matsuri apunto al suelo de la habitación

\- ¡MATSURI! -

\- hahaha vale, entonces duerme en mi cama, yo ire al otro cuarto -

\- no espera- Yuzu la detuvo

\- ¿si? -

\- yo... me preguntaba si podrías... dormir conmigo -

\- pero no dijiste que...-

\- olvida lo que dije - Yuzu la tomo de la tomo de las manos

\- oye tranquila, ¿no estabas pretendiendo a Mei? - dijo Matsuri

\- a no ser que...- Matsuri pego su cuerpo al de Yuzu

\- te hayas aburrido de ese... laberinto sin premio - Matsuri abrazo a Yuzu

Matsuri abrió la camisa de Yuzu lamiendo su abdomen, Yuzu no opuso resistencia, lo menos que quería ahora era sentirse mal, otra vez

\- Matsuri - Yuzu estaba mirando el techo

\- ¿mmh?- Matsuri seguía lamiendo la suave piel de Yuzu

\- ¿todavía me amas? -

Matsuri dejo de lamer a Yuzu, se sorprendió un poco

\- yo... -

\- tu no me quieres solo para complacerte ¿verdad? - Yuzu la miraba con ojos brillosos

\- no seria capaz de eso, yo... yo te amo desde que eramos niñas, de no haber sido por Mei yo...- Yuzu la abrazo antes de que terminara

\- si de verdad me quieres tanto como dices... puedo darte una...oportunidad - dijo Yuzu aun abrazándola

Matsuri casi vomita mariposas, de un momento a otro se sentía tan especial, mientras que Yuzu sentía como Matsuri respondía a su abrazo

\- mírame - decía Yuzu

-n no puedo - Matsuri podía ser comparada con un tomate gigantesco en ese momento

\- como es que querías tener de todo conmigo y ahora no me puedes ni mirar? - Yuzu era consiente de los sentimientos de Matsuri y que ahora ella estaba súper nerviosa

Yuzu levanto la mirada de matsuri y sus miradas quedaron conectadas

\- Yuzu yo... -

la rubia no le dio tiempo a hablar pues acorto la distancia entre las dos, Matsuri sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo se estremecía al tener contacto con Yuzu

después de un lindo rato agradable ambas se separaron

\- gracias -


	7. Culpable

\- creo que sera buen momento de intentar usar mi tiempo libre por las tardes...- pensó Yuzu mientras comía

entonces miro a uno de los patios a un grupo de chicas jugando voleibol

\- perfecto - dijo convencida, así que después de comer iría a preguntar sobre el equipo

mientras que en su antiguo salón, Himeko había terminado la tarea correspondiente así que se tomo un descanso, ella sentía que el salón estaba apagado, triste, incluso las chicas de atrás no hacían ningún ruido

Himeko suspiro

\- ¿sera que Yuzu realmente empezó a agradarme? - decía Himeko con su mirada algo confundida

Himeko estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Harumi llamo su atención

esto causo algo de repulsión hacia ella

\- ¿que quieres? - dijo con una cara de " que asquito "

\- oye tranquila, solo quería saber que sucedió con Yuzu -

\- ¿porque no se lo preguntas a **MEI** personalmente? - eso lo dijo con la intención de que la presidenta la escuchara, estando literalmente en frente, Hime tomo sus cosas y se movió de lugar

la culpa empezó a hacerse presente en la consciencia de Harumi, no podría vivir con eso mucho mas tiempo

Mei se quedo callada a pesar de haberla escuchado

\- ya me las pagaras después - pensaba rechinando los dientes

Era la hora de irse a casa, Harumi salio lo mas rápido de ahi, no quería ver a Mei nuevamente, no quería hacer nada con ella

pero muy tarde Mei la atrapo en el baño

\- ¿a donde te diriges con tanta prisa? -

\- déjame irme, ya bastantes estupideces hice contigo -

\- las hiciste y las seguirás haciendo - Mei la acorralo

\- porque te gusta sentirte bien - Mei la beso

Harumi intento separarse de Mei pero esta no la dejaba, así que no le quedo mas que dejarse envolver por los brazos de Mei mientras correspondía a sus besos

\- ¿verdad que quieres hacerlo otra vez? - Mei le susurro dulcemente al oído

\- N no -

\- ¿segura? - Mei continuo besándola hasta que, literalmente la obligo acceder

las chicas que se quedaban a jugar voleibol por la tarde tenían baños a parte, así que usaron los baños como su escondite

por cada beso de Mei, Harumi sentía como su cargo de consciencia aumentaba mas y mas

 _\- si sigo con esto terminare suicidándome -_


	8. Chocolates

\- Yuzu ven aquí - el abuelo la llamo muy amablemente, cosa rara pues siempre está enojado

\- hola abuelo, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Yuzu antes de irse

\- la señorita Himeko me contó que entrarías a lo de ese concurso, me dijo que haces magia con el piano -

Yuzu se apeno

\- jaja pues si, puedo tocar algunas notas seguidas, y si, entrare a esos y a el equipo de voleibol -

\- magnifico, no podía esperar menos de ti Yuzu - dijo el abuelo

\- mañana empezaran los ensayos, la señorita Maruta llevo la lista de quienes estarán en el grupo, buena suerte - con eso el abuelo se despidió

\- wow - dijo Yuzu

\- tiene pinta de que sera un buen día - Yuzu sonrió algo asustada

ella se dirigió al patio de atrás y paso por los baños, iba a lavarse la cara, pero por alguna razón decidió no entrar, dicha razón era que su celular tenia la hora súper adelantada y pensó que llegaría tarde, fue suficiente para que alejara su mano de la perilla del baño y se echara a correr

 _ **_°  
por la noche **_

Yuzu llego a casa tirándose al suelo y casi se quedaba dormida ahí

\- oye, despierta - Matsuri la picaba con un palo

-oh lo siento , hoy fue un día pesado - dijo Yuzu levantándose

\- oye, me encargaron que te diera esto - Matsuri le dio una caja chocolates

\- ¿ummh?, ¿quien? - Yuzu miro la caja

\- Taniguchi sempai -

si bien Yuzu ya no le tenia rencor o algo parecido, ya no la veía como una amiga, quizá como una conocida, tampoco tiraría los chocolates, de hecho eso haría pero pensó que le habían costado mucho como para tirarlos

\- ah, esta bien gracias - dijo Yuzu mirando la caja con algo de desprecio

\- ¿pasa algo?, nunca habías visto una caja de chocolates de esa forma - Matsuri pico una mejilla de Yuzu con el mismo palo

\- emm no no, esta bien, pero ahora no tengo ganas, si quieres puedes comer tu - Yuzu le sonrió

\- mmh - Matsuri empezó a sospechar... Yuzu jamas rechazaría algo que venga de Harumi

\- claro... -

Matsuri no abrió nada, guardo la caja en su habitación, cuando regreso vio a Yuzu en la cocina

\- ¿te ayudo a hacer la cena? -

\- mmmh, claro, ¿sabes usar el cuchillo? - rio Yuzu

Matsuri en un parpadear rebano una zanahoria en círculos dejando a Yuzu con la boca abierta

\- a diferencia de tu hermana yo se hacer muchas cosas - dijo con una mirada de victoria

ambas rieron, parecen pasarla bien


	9. Noche

llegarían las 9 PM, la noche se hizo presente acompañada de una briza fría, pero agradable, el timbre sonó

\- ¿quien sera? - se preguntaba Matsuri dirigiéndose a la puerta

se trataba de todo el elenco de Yuzu

\- ¡hola cejas! - saludo Matsuri con alegría

\- hola...lamentamos tener que venir hasta aquí - dijo Himeko

\- dijeron que Yuzu se había mudado aquí - hablo la novia secreta de Cejas ( Suzuran)

\- así que aquí estamos - agrego Maruta

\- bu - Nene salio por detrás

\- oh genial, adelante - dijo dándoles el paso

lo que Yuzu cocino se esfumo en un segundo, así que tendrían que comprar mas cosas para cocinar mas o pedir una pizza, ya sabes aunque todos sabemos que al final la pizza gano

mientras esperaban se pusieron a conversas y ponerse de acuerdo sobre el concurso, la canción que tocarían y quien tocaría que

\- escogimos una canción de Jazz, se llama "Rainy Waltz", pero hace falta alguien que toque otro piano - dijo Himeko suspirando

\- ¿porque no nos ayuda Matsuri? - dijo Nene

\- vamos Nene, no bromees - dijoHimeko

\- Yuzu le enseño a tocar piano también, ella sabe ella sabe ella sabe - Nene hecho de cabeza a Matsuri

\- ¿es verdad eso bravucona? -

\- pues... no esperen gran cosa de mi parte, no lo aprendí al 100 - Matsuri ya no tenia salida

\- bromeas, tus dedos son mas rápidos que los míos seguro lo harás mejor - después de que Yuzu dijo eso todas miraron a Matsuri

\- eem no mal piensen yo emm... jugaba al cubo rubik de niña y por eso tengo agilidad - se puso súper roja

\- eso no importa, ¿nos ayudaras? -

\- ya que - ella cruzo los brazos

\- genial, la canción es muy buena -

\- ¿con muy buena te refieres a que suena bien, o que es difícil? - dijo Yuzu

\- eeh... ambas - dijo Shiraho

\- no no no, enserió es buena - dijo Himeko

si Himeko le gusta una canción quiere decir que o es muy buena, o solo cumple con los gustos de ella

 _\- ahora te contare una historia...-_

 _\- ella prometió con nunca se iría...-_

 _\- pero ella no pudo elegir -_

 _\- ella tomo y junto todas las piezas nuevamente -_

Harumi dejo su libro aun lado

\- tenia que pasar esto...justamente cuando le diría todo lo que siento -

\- ahora soy una antagonista mas de su historia, soy el típico personaje que se cambio al lado malo... traicionando a todos, tracionandote a ti - Harumi miro su ventana, el viento soplaba por la noche de aquel día

\- no...ya no... ya no quiero sentirme así - Harumi tomo un suéter y salio a pensar

paso un rato caminando hasta que choco con alguien

\- fijate por donde caminas - se trataba de Matsuri

\- Matsuri perdón, emm, hola yo...-

\- ve al grano Taniguchi sempai hace frio y debo volver - dijo Matsuri

\- llámame cuando Yuzu este sola, quiero hablar con ella por favor por lo que mas quiera - dijo Harumi casi rogándole

\- mmmh - Matsuri la miro, parece que esto es algo personal

\- vale, esta bien, te ayudare pero me debes un pastel de chocolate -


	10. Fin del juego

Después de un par de horas de discutir que fue primero "el huevo o la gallina" decidieron arreglar eso mañana en la escuela

Fue hay cuando Matsuri recordó lo de hace un rato, así que hizo una llamada rápida

\- Yuzu iré al mercado, ya vengo -

\- son las 11 de la noche...- dijo Yuzu medio dormida

\- bueno iré a la farmacia ya vengo -

un poco después de que se fue a "la farmacia" tocaron la puerta

\- ¿quien puede ser a esta hora? - Yuzu se levanto a abrir

\- h hola -

\- Hola, pasa - dijo sin mucho agrado de ver a Harumi

\- ¿que quieres? -

\- quiero hablar contigo -

\- no hay nada que hablar, ¿a que viniste? - dijo Yuzu con una voz firme

\- si quiera déjame exp -

Yuzu bostezo

\- tsk , escucha no te guardo ningún rencor, está bien -

\- es que yo no quiero seguir así, no lo aguanto - incluso Harumi se arrodillo pidiendo perdón

\- vale, disculpa recibida -

...

\- pero ya no me llames, tampoco me busques, ni siquiera me hables - dijo con una sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada

los ojos de la gyaru empezaron a cristalizarse

\- Yuzu yo no quería hacerlo!, ¡entiéndeme! - Harumi se puso de pie

\- Sabias que yo amaba a Mei, y aun así lo hiciste, lo esperaba de cualquier persona, de cualquiera menos de ti - Yuzu empezó a enojarse

\- yo lo se, y tal vez ni siquiera me perdones, pero me arrepiento profundamente, me siento fatal no puedo dormir, no puedo comer no puedo pensar- Harumi empezó a llorar

\- Harumi no lo hagas tan difícil, esta bien, acepto tus disculpas pero ya basta... _fin del juego, en verdad te deseo lo mejor, pero todo acabo entre tu y yo-_


End file.
